Es sólo Teatro
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Me tomó en brazos y me besó luego me soltó al encenderse las luces, al conectar nuestras miradas sonreí, porque para ellos es solo… teatro.


**Hola! =) Bueno! Vengo con algo nuevo, Host lo leí hace mucho pero nunca me animé a hacer un fic sobre él! Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Sumary:**_ Me tomó en brazos y me besó luego me soltó al encenderse las luces, al conectar nuestras miradas sonreí, porque para ellos es solo… teatro._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Es solo… Teatro**_

Todos en las cuevas estábamos emocionados, Jeb había dicho que habría un nuevo juego, dijo que haríamos representaciones teatrales pero que también cantaríamos, como los musicales de Broadway.

Hoy se sortearían los nombres de las parejas, luego ellas elegirían las canciones que representarían, teníamos un mes para prepararnos y luego harían las presentaciones delante de todos en la sala de juegos que empezaba a ser arreglada para la ocasión.

Ian y yo íbamos de la mano hacía la gran cueva principal donde se sortearían los nombres, nos encontramos en el camino con Kyle y Sol. Caminamos juntos riendo de cosas sin importancia, buscamos sitios juntos y al rato se nos unieron Melanie, Jared y Jamie.

-Bueno, es hora de empezar-dijo Jeb en el centro del salón, a su lado estaban Maggie y Sharon, ambas tenían en sus manos un recipiente oscuro y estaban separadas por Jeb-Maggie tiene los nombres de los hombres y Sharon de las mujeres, por suerte estamos a la par de numero, así que Trudy sacará los números-la mujer se acercó, miró hacia la pared del frente y sacó un papel del recipiente de Maggie.

-Doc-dijo. El aludido rió y se levantó para esperar a ver quién sería su acompañante.

-Lily, por favor-dijo Jeb, la mujer, de piel caramelo, se levantó y sacó un papel del recipiente de Sharon y se lo tendió a Jeb, este lo tomó y leyó riendo-Candy-la mujer sonrió con cierto sonrojo mientras Doc le sonreía amablemente y se trasladaba a su lado, Sharon frunció los labios. Trudy volvió a sacar otro papel.

-Kyle-dijo, el aludido se levantó. Lily sacó su papel.

-Violetta-todos empezaron a reír.

Así siguieron diciendo nombres, Ruth Ann, Geoffrey, Paige, Jamie, Sharon, Brandt…

-Ian-él y yo giramos la mirada al mismo tiempo, habíamos estado hablando en susurros desde hace varios minutos, Ian demoró unos segundos en comprender su situación, luego se levantó torpemente y aguardó a ver quien era su pareja.

Lily sacó su papel y rió brevemente-Melanie-él contuvo el aliento, lentamente ambos nos giramos para mirar a la muchacha que estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Bueno, permiso, Jared-él endureció la mirada y no se movió así que se sentó al otro lado junto a Sol que era lo único que nos separaba.

-Jared-esté alzó la mirada y se levantó de mala gana.

-Wanda-giré la cabeza automáticamente hacía él y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado.

-Que cosa-yo reí muy bajito.

-Espero que sepas cantar, Jared-él me miró con fingida indignación.

-No habré sido un alma pero si sé cantar-yo le celebré el chiste y él sonrió afectuosamente, giré la mirada hacia Ian que nos miraba heladamente, estaba celoso. Yo suspiré, Jared me miró y le señalé suavemente con la cabeza hacía ellos, ambos nos miraban de la misma manera.

-Vaya par-susurró.

-Se nota que no les será difícil trabajar juntos-reí.

* * *

El mes se nos pasó muy rápido a todos, ahora era común ver a las a parejas, nada comunes, caminando por los pasillos, dándose consejos o cantando en voz baja. Yo pasaba más tiempo con Jared ahora, reíamos mucho pero también nos esforzábamos por lo que haríamos. Descubrí que él tiene una voz, aparte de varonil y fuerte, bastante buena para cantar.

Habíamos elegido una de las favoritas de Pet, los "Boleros Mix" de Luis Miguel, recordaba a la perfección la letra y se la enseñé a Jared, cuando este lo aprendió (tardó una semana) empezamos a hacer la combinaciones de voz y luego como lo actuaríamos… pero ahí estaba complicado, teníamos que acopar nuestra actuación a la canción y eso producía cierto roces que nos ponían rojos hasta la punta del cabello, increíblemente nerviosos y totalmente incómodos. Para cuando llegó el día de la presentación estábamos preparados.

Los grupos se presentaron en el orden en el que los mencionaron hace un mes, Doc y Candy cantaron una canción movida, un tango, y lo bailaron bastante bien si no fuera porque Candy casi se cae al final, pero por lo demás les salió muy lindo. Paige y Jaime cantaron una canción triste y lo representaron con una escena de una muerte, fue bastante creíble y hasta algunos lloraron, no sabía que Jamie fuera tan buen actor. Luego les tocó a Ian y a Melanie, él iba como granjero, realmente se le veía muy guapo; Melanie llevaba una jardinera a cuadros que le quedaba bastante graciosa pero que acentuaba su belleza.

Entraron, la música empezó a sonar de algún lugar, Jared y yo mirábamos desde un lado del improvisado escenario, él y yo teníamos batas puestas encima de la ropa, estábamos repasando en voz baja pero cuando los vimos entrar no pudimos decir nada más.

_Tan pronto yo te vi,_

_No pude descubrir,_

_El amor a primera vista_

_No funciona en mí_

_Después de amarte comprendí._

Ian cantaba simulando ver a Melanie luego ignorándola, ella suspiraba como tonta pero se notaba que la sonrisa era forzada.

_Que no estaría tan mal_

_Probar tu otra mitad_

_No me importó si arruinaríamos _

_Nuestra amistad_

_No me importó ya que más da._

Ya sabía porque la canción se me hacía tan conocida, la había escuchado mucho en San Diego, me gustaba mucho. De seguro Melanie la sacó de mis recuerdos.

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

_Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

_Te fuiste dejando y te agarré_

Ian fingía darle más de "cerveza" a Melanie, ella cayó contra su hombro y lo tomó del cuello acercándolo, a pesar de estar fingiendo ella se ruborizó y Jared y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo, sentíamos furia dentro, pero parecía que yo más porque Jared tomó mi mano para controlarme. Yo suspiré fastidiada y le respondí con un suave apretón con el que le decía que ya estaba todo bien.

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Te seguí besando pues…_

Fue durante un micro segundo pero lo vi, ambos giraron la cabeza en lados contrarios y sus labios se unieron por solo un segundo y se separaron. Yo no quise escuchar más me alejé corriendo, sentí como Jared corría detrás de mi intentando no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-¡Wanda!-me aferró por la muñeca y me giró, caí contra su pecho y nos quedamos mirándonos, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro. Yo me separé totalmente roja y él desvió la mirada nervioso-¿Por qué saliste así?-ahora me tocaba a mi desviar la mirada.

-¿No los viste?-pregunté en un susurro, alcé la mirada y la suya se llenó de tristeza, sí los había visto.

-Vamos, Wanda, seguiremos nosotros-tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia la sala de juego de nuevo, Ian y Melanie acababan de terminar de cantar y bajaban del escenario con los aplausos de sus amigos.

-Wanda y Jared-dijo Jeb, nosotros nos miramos y luego fuimos hacia ahí, Brandt y Aaron estaban poniendo dos mesas que utilizaríamos para nuestra actuación.

-Wanda-yo lo miré-buena suerte-me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me ruboricé pero le sonreí.

-También para ti, Jared-él me sonrió, se quitó la bata y la dejó en una roca, se le veía muy guapo, llevaba un esmoquin negro que compramos en la expedición de la semana pasada. Entró en el escenario y se sentó, las luces habían sido apagadas para acomodarnos, yo me saqué la bata y entré. Las luces se encendieron suaves y me iluminaron, sentí como me miraban, Ian me miraba con fuego en los ojos pero no de rabia, sino de… deseo, yo le volteé la mirada, los demás me miraban fascinados, yo llevaba un vestido negro largo que acentuaba mis curvas. Jared se sentó en una mesa y yo me senté en la otra, empezó la música suavemente y me concentré en lo que haríamos.

_-Por debajo de la mesa, acaricio tu rodilla-_él y yo nos mirábamos de soslayo_-y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical_-él se levantó y me invitó a bailar, yo tomé su mano mientras que él me envolvía en un abrazo en la cintura, muy suave, muy delicado, para entonces yo solo podía pensar en Jared_-y respiro de tu boca, esa flor de maravilla_-me fue echando para atrás acercándose a mi boca y recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus labios a unos centímetros de mi piel_-esa alondra es el deseo canta vuela viene y va._

_-Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir-_canté separándome de él y yendo a algo como un balcón y simulando ver un cielo que no había_-si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi-_me giré y tomé su rostro entre mis manos_._

_-Tal vez te infundirías esta hoguera de mi sangre, y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti-_me abrazó luego fue él el que se alejó a ver el cielo_-y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti_-me abrazó_-me absorbes el espacio, despacio me haces tuyo, con el orgullo en ti y es que no puedo estar sin ti…-_bailamos lentamente, fundiendo el uno con el otro, la música cambió, ahora empezaba yo. Las luces se bajaron en el cambio musical y los chicos sacaron a toda velocidad las mesas, se encendieron como si fuera de día, yo ahora tenía un vestido blanco de verano y Jared se había sacado el saco del esmoquin_._

_-Yo sé que volverás cuando amanezca-_canté, Jared simulaba mirar desde lejos_-escucho el despertar de ruiseñores en medio de esta brisa cotidiana-_él se acercó silenciosamente.

_-Espero regresar y me parece que nada destruirá nuestros amores-_cantó él mirando a otro lado como si una pared invisible nos separara luego nos miramos_._

_-Mientras vuelvas junto a mi siempre a mi cada mañana-_nos acercamos poco a poco solo mirándonos a nosotros, en ese momento no existía ni Ian, ni Melanie, ni nadie más.

_-Estar contigo es llenar cada minuto con mis besos es vestir mis sentimientos de deseos es amarte día a día más y más-_se inclinó hacia mi y parecía que me besaría luego sonó el cambio de música y se alejó de mi al bajar las luces.

_-Te extraño-_las luces se prendieron, Jared estaba sentado en una mesa, con una botella de ron y un vaso en la mano, yo tenía un vestido negro más amplio con pieles negras mirando hacia el cielo_-en cada paso que siento solitario, cada momento te estoy viviendo a diario, estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño…_

_-como yo te amé por poco mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir-_me acerqué a él y le acaricié el rostro, pude sentir un temblor y sus ojos quemaban, sus labios se veían tan apetecibles que deseaba poseerlos_-es el verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir comprendo que fue una exageración lo que yo te ame._

_-Como yo te amé-_me tomó en brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire_-no creo que algún día me lo quieras entender tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti para así saber cuanto yo te amé-_me soltó pero yo sabía como bajar, rodeé su cuerpo con una pierna enganchada sutilmente a la suya quedé a lado de sus pies.

_-que quererte así con gran dolor esta destrozando este corazón sin poder gritar sin tener razón que me quedara de quererte así tan solo un amor-_me alejé de él hacia el balcón pero él me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos, me entró el pánico, eso no era la actuación, se supone que debía ir al balcón y él cantar mirando a su propio lado no abrazarme.

_-Que sufre por ti que muere por ti sin poder gritar sin tener razón que me quedara de quererte así tan solo un amor-_acercó su rostro al mío_- que sufre por ti que muere por ti…-_lo cantó suavecito pero audible, yo me estremecí_-no se tu pero yo quisiera repetir el cansancio que me hiciste sentir por la noche que me diste el momento que con besos construiste-_me estrechó un poco más y luego me soltó yo me giré a mirarlo.

_-no se tu pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar en mi almohada no te dejo de pensar en las gentes, mis amigos, en las calles sin testigos-_me alzó como si fuera una bailarina, me hizo girar y luego bajé suavemente atrapándome en un abrazo.

_-no se tu pero yo te busco en cada amanecer mis deseos no los puedo contener en las noches cuando duermo sin insomnio yo me enfermo, me haces falta mucha falta_-nos acercamos, y me fue echando lentamente hacia atrás y terminamos la canción juntos

_-No se tú…-_se bajaron las luces, Jared no se movió, en vez de eso, me apretó contra él y posó sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves y llenos de fuego, luego se separó justo cuando las luces se encendieron y los aplausos se escucharon, yo agradecí y salí rápidamente del escenario sin darme cuenta que hasta ahora eran los aplausos más fuertes del día. Fui al camerino, Jared iba tras mío, entramos, apenas se cerró la puerta me atrapó entre sus brazos y me besó, yo respondí instantáneamente abrazándome más a él, fundiéndome a él, unos golpes en la puerta nos alertaron, nos separamos rápidamente, abrimos la puerta y ahí estaban Ian y Melanie.

-¡Les salió genial!-exclamó Melanie entrando.

-Gracias-dije yo sin mirarla-ustedes también estuvieron estupendos-Ian me abrazó por la cintura.

-He estado un poco celoso-me susurró en el oído-te abrazaba mucho y estabas… hermosa-yo me giré para mirarlo, luego lo abracé y mi mirada se encontró con la de Jared que abrazaba a Melanie.

-Es solo… teatro-dije yo y él sonrió.

**Bueno! ¿Qué tal? Bien? Mal? Horroso? Genial? Bueno ya me dirán luego! Pienso publicar una segunda parte, solo es Jared y Wanda y puede que haga un Ian/Wanda o un Ian/Melanie**

**Nos leemos!**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^ ((nuevo nombree wii =D))**


End file.
